


Sunflowers

by waitingforwonhui



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Poetic, i can't stop writing, very poetic canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui
Summary: The irony of loneliness is that you can feel it together. 99 souls and them.A path doomed to end in separation.It also ends in a confession.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Sunflowers

Wooseok is like a painting. Quiet, beautiful, still. And Jinhyuk doesn't know what to do with him but stare. He can't put him on a wall. No, Wooseok is too expensive for that. He wants to keep him just for himself. Somewhere hidden behind a wall or a sheet. Sheets. Just for his own eyes to drink up the sweetness.

When he asks Jinhyuk to teach him how to dance is the first time that he sees Wooseok in a different way. There are a will and a drive and passion. There are laughter and melody and a person to match the outer beauty. The more time he dedicates to Wooseok, the more his intestines seem to develop a life of their own.

Everything inside of Jinhyuk moves towards Wooseok. Everything revolves around him. Jinhyuk is the sunflower and Wooseok is the sun. But unlike in nature, they have to dance in the dark.

And Wooseok couldn't feel further away from the warmth. He knows _he_ is the sunflower and Jinhyuk _burns_. Bright and warm. An infant sun just for him to turn to. Wooseok never says that he knows himself below the rest because Jinhyuk loves to put him up so high.

Until he cracks. Until he decides to look away from the sun against all laws of nature. But the sun is blinding sometimes and Wooseok is just blind. There is nothing before him. Nothing more for him to mess up.

Wooseok knows he was never a painting. Just a mirror of an imperfect human mind. A broken human mind. Something wasn't quite right and he could feel it to his core.

That's when he leaves. Not forever but for long.

And Jinhyuk turns into patience. He knows he can wait for a lifetime. People who give up don't value what they've fought for in the first place. Wooseok is worth more than all of his years. Once he gets him back, he won't let him go. Not even for a bit. Not for a second. And he knows Wooseok will come back to them. To him.

And he does. He comes to say that he wants to go again but Jinhyuk can't let go. In the darkness of the corner of a dance room from their past - skin on skin; breath to breath - Jinhyuk promises to go with him. Wherever.

The irony of loneliness is that you can feel it together. 99 souls and them. A path doomed to end in separation.

It also ends in a confession. The bitterness of a first that should've been so sweet.

But things are never exactly what they seem.

_I'm so sorry_ is the first thing Jinhyuk says when he opens the door to welcome Wooseok home after dismemberment. Wooseok takes two steps forward and is held. He lifts his head up to be met halfway. Plush on plush. Bittersweet remedy. _Tonight, let's not talk,_ Wooseok says.

And maybe they are not larger than life and they never will be. After all, on a clouded day, even sunflowers face each other when they cannot find the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little different but I can't sleep and I can't stop writing so I have this now. 
> 
> let me know if it's alright :) I'll be back with the regular program soon, lol
> 
> thanks for reading, my friend


End file.
